


The Gift

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU ending for Oracle, F/M, Spoilers for Oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Alternate ending for "Oracle."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Gift

Chloe ascended the loft stairs and found Clark sitting on the sofa, staring at the birthday card that had been from his father. Despite the fact he had super-hearing, she was pretty sure he hadn’t heard her. “Clark?” Her voice was soft. She hid the small package behind her back.

He blinked and slowly looked up. “Hey,” he said softly, closing the card. “What’s up?”

She shrugged a little and moved to sit down beside him. “I was getting ready to head back to Metropolis, but I wanted to come and tell you goodbye.”

Clark managed a wan smile, his eyes sad.

“It’s been a long couple of days, huh?” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing at him intently.

“When hasn’t it?” He paused. “It uh…it hit me harder than I expected.” He looked down at the card that was between them on the cushion.

“I’m sure.” She reached out and touched his hand.

He let out a breath, closing his eyes. “Thank you for…everything.”

“No problem.” Chloe bit her lip. “I uh…I did get you a gift. It just wasn’t ready in time.”

“Chloe, you didn’t have to--”

“I know. I wanted to. You’re my best friend and…” She let her voice trail off and moved the package to his lap. “Here. I know you could see right through the wrapping but I‘m kinda hoping you‘ll just open it,” she teased.

A smile tugged at his lips and he pulled the bow off, setting it on top of her head and grinning.

She chuckled. “Thanks for that.”

His grin widened a little and he quickly tore the paper off the package and opened the box, all the air leaving his lungs at the sight of what lay inside. Swallowing hard, he picked up the small picture frame that held a picture of him with his father only a few weeks before he had died.

Chloe held her breath. She’d been so uncertain about what to get him--something meaningful or something fun. Her heart had guided her toward the former, though some part of her was afraid it was going to upset him. She watched him carefully as he stared at the picture.

“I…don’t know what to say,” he whispered.

“I just…it was one I’d taken awhile back and I came across it and decided to have it framed.” She bit her lip once more, gazing at him.

He slowly lifted his gaze from the picture and looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice barely audible.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered back.

When he set the frame aside and pulled her into an embrace, she was a bit surprised, but she wasn’t about to protest. Closing her eyes, she rested her chin on his shoulder, her cheek against his.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Chlo,” Clark whispered, tightening his arms around her just a bit as though he was afraid to let her go.

She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “That works both ways.”

Clark slowly pulled away to gaze at her, and then he kissed her softly, on the lips. Surprised, she froze and then he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“Yes, you are,” she said lightly.

Clark smiled a little.

“Happy birthday, Clark,” Chloe whispered.

And when he kissed her again, this time she kissed him back.


End file.
